The Twisted Secrets Of Forbidden Love
by Natalia Malfoy
Summary: A prophecy was made over a thousand years ago and it's starting to become fulfilled. What's the prophecy and why is Voldemort so interested? (DMGW) Rating updated.
1. The Unwanted Prophecy

**+*+*+*+**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own it… you don't sue…**

**Author's Notes:**** Flame me if you feel it is necessary, but review me, please!!!**

**Rated:**** PG-13… for now… I guess…**

**+*+*+*+**

**Prologue: The Unwanted Prophecy**

The weather outside the Leaky Cauldron was dismal on this horrid night. The rain was pounding the streets and rooftops, thunder was roaring loudly like an aggravated lion, and the lightning was the only light in the blackness of the night sky. The outside of the Leaky Cauldron was unwelcoming, dingy and broken-down. However, the inside was warm, bright, and new. The tables were made of the finest oak and look as if it had been polished hysterically, which it probably was. The floors were spotless and the bar was shiny and new. The entire place was full to capacity since everyone in the Wizarding World wanted to visit the new bar that housed the entrance to Diagon Alley. Among the crowd were a group of four, sitting near the back, talking quietly.

The four people sitting at the table near the back of the Leaky Cauldron were there on business. Godric Gryffindor sat next to Tierra Trelawney, who had had made a prophecy earlier that day. Those two were now sitting with two other people of the families the prophecy had been about, Matteo Malfoy and Walter Weasley. The Malfoy family and the Weasley family did not like each other's ideas and ways of life, however, they were not enemies. They were still civil to one another even though they did not approve of the other's lifestyle. Little did they know all the civility would soon come to an end.

**_Earlier that very same day, in the very same bar, at the very same table, Tina Trelawney and Godric Gryffindor had been having a drink when suddenly Tierra's eyes glazed over and she bent her head back. Godric had see this before so he knew she was about to make a prophecy or have a vision. He was not sure which one it would be. She opened her mouth but didn't speak – yet._**

****

****

**_"Two families that now dislike each other will come to loathe one another. The war between the families will increase over the years until it cannot continue with any civility. The youngest Weasley daughter and the only Malfoy son will fall in love when the war between the families reaches it's peak. Only then will the war between the families be able to cease, however, it will not cease immediately."_**

****

****

**_Tierra Trelawney's once high-pitched sweet voice was gone while she was talking, it had become deep and hoarse. Godric Gryffindor stood immediately and owled Matteo Malfoy and Walter Weasley._**

"What?!" yelled Matteo Malfoy once Tierra Trelawney had finished repeating the prophecy. "You must be joking with us!" yelled Walter Weasley. It was simple to see neither of the families were especially thrilled about their future family members having to fall in love with one another. That would mean each of their ways of life would collide and become mixed together. Neither of them wanted to envision it. Neither of them wanted it. Neither of them believed it.

**+ A/N: Oh, don't you so wanna know what will happen with Ginny and Draco?! I know I would… well review and you'll find out faster!!**


	2. He’s Everywhere I Go!

**+*+*+*+**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own it… you don't sue… the genius J.K. Rowling owns it. All I want to own is Draco…**

**Rated:**** PG-13… for now… I guess… you'll understand why in this chapter… there's some cussing and stuff…**

**Author's Notes:**** The rest of the story is goin' ta be in Ginny's POV… REVIEW!**

**+*+*+*+**

**Chapter 1: He's Everywhere I Go!**

"Virginia Weasley!"

Ginny yawned and rolled over in her bed as her mother, Molly Weasley, yelled for her to finally wake up. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and slowly opened her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She loved school and being with her friends – but she absolutely hated having to get up so early on the very first day. It was only 5 AM and her mother was already worried about them being late to Kings Cross Station. Ginny stretched in her comfortable bed and stood up.

Ginny had grown up a lot in the past few years though no one had really noticed. All her clothing was far too large for the small girl so all the curves she had gotten over the years had gone completely unnoticed. However, before the end of her fifth year she had become friends with some girls in her year who were really into fashion and they had given her some new clothing to wear on weekends at Hogwarts, when they were allowed to wear their own clothes.

"VIRGINIA!"

She rolled her eyes when she heard her mother yell for her, yet again. She quickly threw on a pair of low-cut jeans and a black tank top that her friend Angelique had given her over the summer break. Since she knew her mother would never let her leave the house in those kind of clothes she put on a large black sweatshirt – it wasn't that bad considering it was freezing and raining incredibly hard outside.

Her trunk was already packed – she made sure it was finished the night before so hopefully she could get some extra sleep, however, her mother didn't seem to think it was a great idea. Ginny looked around her bedroom one last time, she saw the silver charm bracelet Harry had given her last year – when they had been going out. 

She glared at the bracelet before turning to leave – without it. She and Harry weren't together anymore – he was with Lavender now. Ginny wasn't mad about it – she wasn't completely in love with Harry anymore, but now she just wanted revenge. She grabbed her extremely heavy trunk and tried to drag it down the stairs to the kitchen.

When she finally got downstairs she saw her older brother, Ron, sitting with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger at the table in the kitchen. None of them looked up when she walked in but she was used to it – they never actually acknowledged her existence except when she had been going out with Harry. She dragged her horribly heavy trunk over to the pile of other trunks near the door. She looked over to the infamous trio and tried not to glare – just in case they would look over at her. It was terribly hard but somehow she did it.

Ginny followed the trio through the barrier to platform 9 and ¾; took her large sweatshirt off and packed it away quickly. She was immediately greeted by her four best friends; Angelique, Amara, Joelle, and Chantal. "Hey, Ginny!" yelled Amara from down the platform near the door of the train. "Hey, Amara!" yelled Ginny, excitedly – she was finally with the people she loved, the people who understood her. 

She began to run toward them but was so excited she didn't see someone standing right in front of her. She hit the person – hard. "Owe!" she said once she hit the ground. She squeezed her eyes together but when she opened them she saw someone she didn't want to see – she thought she was going to have a good first day, but no, of course not.

"Watch where you're going, Little Weasel," he spat. Ginny glared at the platinum blonde sitting in front of her – she hated him more than anyone else; Ron, Harry; none of them were worse than Draco Malfoy. "Why don't you watch where you're going, Malfoy," she yelled, angrily. She had had enough of his stupid little nicknames for her – the jokes about her family – her looks. She just had enough of everything. Draco glared at the redhead with obvious hate. However, he said nothing. He stood up from the ground – he didn't even look like he had fallen – and walked onto the train.

Ginny screamed into her hands as she stood up and brushed herself off. _How can Malfoy fall onto the dirty ground just like me and he doesn't even get a tiny bit of dirt on him? It's absolutely disgusting!_ she thought and rolled her eyes. _Malfoy is horrible!_ "Are you coming, Ginny?" asked Chantal, standing by the train's massive door. Ginny nodded and walked quickly toward her.

Once the five of them were in their own compartment, Ginny had calmed down. They all joked around and chatted away about their summers. Ginny thought she wasn't going to be angry again during the journey to Hogwarts – until the compartment door opened revealing the one and only - Draco Malfoy.

Ginny sighed loudly, "What do you want, Malfoy?" Draco glared at her, "Can't someone just come and check up on you little Gryffindors?" Now they were all glaring at the Slytherin Prince. "What's that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" spat Joelle. Every group has their fearless member and Joelle was theirs. Nothing scared her – not even Slytherins. Well, why should Slytherins scare her? Her own brother was one of them and he just happened to be frightened of her.

Apparently, Draco had heard Landon's stories of his fearless sister. "It meant nothing," he said, calmly, and left – robes flowing behind him. Angelique was staring at the compartment door, "How in the world does he get his robes to do that?" she asked, curiously. The other four Gryffindor girls just laughed.

"Oh, who cares? At least he's gone!" said Ginny, still laughing. Angelique simply looked at her redheaded friend. "Are you telling me that you don't find the Slytherin Prince totally eye-catching?" she asked. Ginny was stunned – she stared at her best friend with her mouth wide open. "Are you kidding me? We're talking about Malfoy here! The horrible Slytherin, son of a Death Eater! For all we know he's a Death Eater, too!" she said, loudly. "Ginny! Who cares about his family life? We all have fucked up families! That doesn't change how incredibly attractive he is!" said Amara, defensively.

Ginny rolled her eyes but decided against saying anything – she did not like arguing with he friends. "I have to agree with them, Gin. Draco might have a bad attitude but he's drop dead gorgeous," said Chantal, biting her lip as if she was afraid Ginny was about to go off on her. Chantal might act like she isn't scared of anything, like Joelle, but in reality things did scare her. Ginny sighed, "I'm not going to argue because clearly I'm the only one here who does not consider Draco Malfoy to be attractive."

The five girls took their seats at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, waiting for the Sorting Ceremony and Feast to begin. Ginny looked down the crowded table at the infamous trio. None of them noticed her at all. They were sitting there, laughing, probably at something Harry had said. It was sickening to Ginny how Ron and Hermione followed Harry around like lost little puppies, laughing at his dull jokes, agreeing with his thick ideas – it was all so stupid to Ginny.

" – yeah, I get what you're saying, but what are we going to do about it?" asked Amara. Angelique shrugged. "What do you think, Ginny?" asked Joelle. "What?" asked Ginny. She hadn't been listening to their conversation – she had just been staring at the Dream Team. "Oh, forget it. Ginny, why weren't you listening?" asked Chantal. "Oh, no reason," Ginny lied. "Hey Angelique, isn't your little sister starting Hogwarts this year?" asked Amara. Angelique nodded, "Unfortunately." Chantal nodded, "I understand. My little brother is starting this year, too."

The doors of the Great Hall burst open and the entire Great Hall became silent. The Gryffindor Head of House, Professor McGonagall, walked in followed by a group of twenty five first year witches and wizards. Once they reached the front of the High Table, where the teachers and headmaster sat, a stool was brought out with the old Sorting Hat sitting right on top. 

Professor McGonagall had a list of the first years in her hands, she cleared her throat, and began naming students. One by one they would slowly walk up to the stool, sit, and put the sorting hat on their tiny heads. Finally, Angelique's younger sister was called.

"Dominique Desiderio," said Professor McGonagall in her usual stern voice. A petite brown haired girl walked up to the stool, she didn't walk slowly – she wasn't scared of a ridiculous little hat. 

McGonagall placed the tattered old hat on the tiny girl's perfectly straight brown hair. Dominique's dazzling blue eyes showed no sign of anxiety. Why should she be frightened of a hat? "Slytherin!" shouted the Sorting Hat.

The Slytherin Table made tons of noise over the newest addition to their house but at the Gryffindor Table it was a totally different story. "What happened?" asked Chantal, stunned. Angelique's mouth was wide open in shock, "Oh, Merlin! Slytherin? Hey – this could be good." "How is this good?" asked Ginny. Angelique giggled, "Hello, Ginny! Slytherin is overflowing in gorgeous guys. Draco… Blaise… Ayden!"

They were quite once Professor McGonagall continued down the list of new students. When she got to Chantal's younger brother, the five girls paid close attention. "Pierre Bayard," said McGonagall. An eleven year old messy blonde haired boy walked up to the stool – not slowly or quickly. 

He sighed and sat down on the old wooden stool. Chantal was looking at her brother with pride – their family was pure-blood, like the Weasley's, but a bit more respected even if they weren't at all evil, unlike the Malfoy's. "Gryffindor!" shouted the Sorting Hat.

The Gryffindor Table erupted in applause but Chantal was clapping the hardest. "I knew he'd become a Gryffindor," she whispered. Ginny, Joelle, and Amara nodded but Angelique glared at her though none of them noticed.

The five best friends exited the Great Hall after the feast. They were all stuffed from all their favorite foods and incredibly exhausted. Angelique, Amara, Joelle, and Chantal wanted to get to Gryffindor Tower as soon as possible but Ginny wanted to go for a little walk before going to bed. She had missed the huge stone castle terribly. She considered it more of a home than her own family's house. She did spend most of her year at the castle but she also felt loads more comfortable surrounded by the stone walls and tons of other students.

Her four best friends walked off on the shortest way toward Gryffindor Tower but Ginny walked slowly on another longer way to the tower. Ginny was lost in her own little world of thoughts and didn't necessarily watch where she was headed, mostly since she already knew this way to the tower by heart. She was watching the fast asleep portraits and didn't see another person walking down the hallway toward her, also not watching where he was headed.

Suddenly, Ginny hit something hard and fell onto the cold floor. "Ah, not again!" she said to herself, rubbing her arm that she had scraped on the stone wall. "My, my, Little Weasel, bumping into me yet again? Twice in one day. If you wanted me that bad, Little Weasel, all you had to do was ask," said Draco Malfoy, glaring at the youngest Weasley. However, Ginny didn't look up at the Slytherin Prince or even answer, she was a bit preoccupied with her scraped up arm which was now bleeding all over her new robe. She rolled up the arm of the robe and was lightly blowing on the cuts. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" asked Malfoy. "What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked.

Draco didn't answer her, he stood up from the floor and walked off toward the dungeons. Ginny hadn't really minded. He had already made her day horrible from the incident early that day. She yawned and walked off toward the Gryffindor Tower, holding her cut up arm to keep the blood from getting anywhere else.

Within five minutes she was at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Password?" she asked, sleepily. Ginny took a deep breath, "Golden Snitch." The portrait swung open revealing the opening to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ginny walked in just in time to see Harry and Lavender heavily making out on the couch near the fire. _He never kissed ME like that when we were going out! Hmm, I wish someone liked me, _she thought as she crept up the stairs to the girls dormitories. She opened the door to the sixth year's bedroom.

She plopped down on her bed and drew the curtains together so no one would bother her. She stretched out and sighed before sitting up and reaching onto her nightstand for her journal. She had gotten the journal as a birthday present her second year from Ron, who had obviously forgotten the incident her first year. She hadn't been able to write in it or even look at it until the night Harry had broken up with her. Since then had she spilled her heart out into that journal.

**1st September 1997**

**Today was absolutely horrid! I bumped into Draco Malfoy twice and to make it worse, I cut my arm when I fell the second time we hit each other. I wish for just once he would leave me alone – stay far away from me. It seems that lately he's everywhere I go. That seems like something silly to write since it was only two times in one day but I never used to see him outside of the Great Hall. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I walked into the Common Room tonight to find Harry and Lavender snogging on the couch. It was utterly repulsive! But I wish someone would like me for once…**

**~ Virginia Weasley**

She put the journal in the drawer in her nightstand and stretched out again on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling of the dormitory like she had done many nights before. There was something soothing about the ceiling that made her feel safe and calm. She couldn't explain it though. It was just something she felt inside. She pulled the red sheets on top of her and snuggled close to her matching pillow. It was stuffy in the room so she left the gold comforter folded at the end of the bed.

Ginny hummed the music of a Muggle song her mother used to sing to her at night when she was younger. It always made her fall asleep instantly and tonight was no exception. She closed her eyes and fell into a very needed deep sleep.

**Okay, here you go! Chapter one! Whoohoo! I'm so excited that I'm writing a Draco/Ginny fic. It's my favorite ship! Anyway…**

**Emerald_Storm1 ~ Thanks for reviewing! I've read some of that story but I don't think mine's like that one. Mine's about a prophecy not a promise. Oh wells… **

**Go review! Now! I know you want to… what are you waiting for?**


	3. And My Life Gets Even More Horrible…

**+*+*+*+**

**Disclaimer:****  I don't own it… you don't sue… the genius J.K. Rowling owns it. All I want to own is Draco…**

**Rated:****  PG-13… er… yep…**

**Author's Notes:****  Umm… just read… then review…**

**+*+*+*+**

**Chapter 2:  And My Life Gets Even More Horrible…**

Ginny opened her eyes the next morning to find Amara and Joelle standing over her bed, staring at her. "Ginny! Get up! We're going to be late for breakfast!" yelled Amara, poking Ginny's shoulder. Without saying a word, Ginny stood up from her messy bed, without even bothering to make it, and walked over to her trunk. 

She grabbed her school uniform and her older school robe from the previous year. "Gin, why aren't you wearing your new robe?" asked Joelle, as Ginny finished buttoning up her blouse. "I bumped into Malfoy again last night. When I fell I scraped up my arm pretty bad – it bled all over my robe," she said, now putting on her old, worn robe.

The three girls left their dormitory and hurried out of the deserted Common Room. "Well, if it isn't the Little Weasel. Coming to bump into me again?" said a smirking Draco Malfoy. Joelle grabbed onto Ginny's arm and pulled her off toward the Great Hall. "Ugh! He makes me so angry!" said Ginny through tightly gritted teeth. Amara laughed quietly, "He's just Malfoy. Don't let him get to you." Ginny and Joelle nodded, and they continued on their way to the Great Hall.

They got to their seats just in time for Professor McGonagall to pass out their schedules. Ginny's face fell as she saw her classes for the day. Both were with Slytherin and to make it even worse – since she had done so well on her O.W.L in Potions, Snape put her in his N.E.W.T class – instead of the usual sixth year Preparatory N.E.W.T class. 

She knew she would be in that class already – she had received a letter over the summer explaining it all to her, but since her run-ins with the Slytherin Prince she knew it was going to be a horrible year – if he was even smart enough to get into that class. It seemed as if Draco Malfoy was out to get her even more than usual but hopefully he wasn't going to be in Potions with her.

"What do you have first?" Joelle asked Ginny. Ginny sighed loudly before answering, "Potions – with the seventh years." Amara sent her an apologetic look, "Where do you think Angelique and Chantal are?" Ginny looked up and down the Gryffindor table and shrugged. "No clue," said Joelle, somewhat irritated.

The bell rang, signaling the end of breakfast. Ginny gathered up her things, grabbed her bag, and set off to the dungeons. She got there early and took a seat near the back of the dingy classroom. Professor Snape was sitting at his desk in the very front of the classroom and didn't bother to look up as Ginny entered the room. Not too long after Ginny had gotten to class – the rest of the class entered the room. Most of them looked at Ginny in surprise or confused, some had a mixture of both.

Once the second bell rang, signaling the beginning of class, Snape stood up from behind his desk. "Welcome to N.E.W.T Potions. You are all exceptional at Potions – if you were not, you would not be in this classroom right now. We have a sixth year in this class – Virginia Weasley." He cut off to glare at her. "Yes, well – this will not be an easy class. I will have to put you into partners." Ginny raised her hand immediately after he said those last words. "Miss Weasley, I will not tolerate people trying to interrupt me when I am speaking. Detention – tonight at eight."

Ginny opened her mouth in shock but said nothing and put her hand down. _Oh Merlin! This school year just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?_ she though sarcastically. She rested her head in her hands and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Draco Malfoy and she glared at the backside of his head in disgust. She thought about cutting off his perfect hair – maybe then he wouldn't be so damn cocky. She was thrown out of her thoughts when she heard Professor Snape start naming the pairs of partners.

"Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini – Seamus Finnigan and Pansy Parkinson – Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley…" Ginny blocked out the rest of students names after hearing hers paired with Draco Malfoy. She banged her head against her hands and looked over at Draco, who was turned around smirking at her. She glared at him with more hatred then ever before.

"Oh Merlin! We're so sorry, Gin!" said Chantal, apologetically. "Yeah, well… I better get going to Detention," Ginny said miserably. Ginny stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and walked out of the portrait in the direction of the dungeons. Fortunately, she didn't bump into any horrible platinum blonde Slytherins but when she opened the door to Professor Snape's classroom she was welcomed by not just Snape – but the most horrible platinum blonde Slytherin – Draco Malfoy.

"Ah, so good of you to be on time Miss Weasley. Draco here also has detention – you both will clean this classroom, without magic, until I return." That was all Snape said before he took Ginny and Draco's wands and left the classroom in a hurry. _Why me?_ Ginny asked herself.

"You work over there and I'll work over here," said Draco. He went over to the left side of the classroom and started dusting the many books on Snape's bookshelf. Without saying anything to Draco, Ginny went over to the desks on the right side of the classroom and began polishing them. They both worked in silence for nearly an hour and a half – the room was now finished except for a few more books on a shelf behind Snape's desk. Ginny was already working on her side of the bookshelf when Draco went over to start his section.

His arm hit Ginny's elbow, the same elbow that had gotten scraped up the night before. Ginny's elbow exploded in pain, however, the remainder of her body tingled. She had never felt that kind of sensation before – she had no idea what it was so she concentrated on the pain. She rolled up the arm of her robe and cradled the scratches with her hand. Draco looked over at her with no expression on his face – like usual.

"What happened, Little Weasel?" he asked with no emotion. "I scraped my arm last night when we bumped into each other – and you just hit it with your arm, Malfoy," she said, obviously agitated. Draco didn't apologize but that was expected from him, however, he finished the entire bookshelf without asking Ginny to finish her section – he finished it for her. That was very unexpected from the Slytherin Prince.

Just as Draco finished, Snape entered the now spotless classroom. Ginny was sitting in a chair near the front of the classroom and Draco was sitting on Professor Snape's desk. Snape didn't seem to care that Draco was sitting there though. "You may go," said Snape. They both exited the classroom as fast as possible, without saying one word to the other.

**_Professor Snape left Ginny and Draco alone in his classroom to clean while he went to a meeting with Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. He sighed and walked down the corridor to Professor Dumbledore's office. When he got to the secret entrance, he clearly stated the password, "Exploding Snap."  The staircase leading to the Headmaster's office appeared and Snape walked up to the door, and knocked. The door opened, revealing Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk and Professor McGonagall sitting in a chair in front of him. Snape walked in and sat down in the chair next to McGonagall._**

****

**_"Ah, Severus. Good, we can get started," said Dumbledore. McGonagall had her usual stern look on her face but Snape looked extremely amused. "Albus, do you think it's wise to interfere with this?" asked McGonagall. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at her but Snape looked even more amused. "I think this little feud between the Malfoy family and the Weasley family has gone on long enough. There is a lot of information revealing Draco and Virginia are the two who were mentioned in the prophecy made so very long ago," he said. "Albus, didn't you mention something to me earlier about Trelawney having a bit of a prediction that a prophecy made centuries ago would be fulfilled soon?" asked Snape, still quite amused by it all. "Ah, thank you for reminding me, Severus. Yes, Professor Trelawney did have that prediction and considering she knows nothing of the Malfoy and Weasley prophecy and every other prophecy made around that time has already been fulfilled – that must be what she was referring to," said Dumbledore, now smiling. _**

****

**_"How are we going to help them, Albus?" asked McGonagall. Dumbledore's smile widened at the question. "I'm glad you asked, Minerva. We shall make sure they are alone as much as possible – run into each other as much as possible – things along the lines of that. There is nothing else we can do." "Albus, what are we going to do about this coming summer?" asked Snape. "I've been thinking… we must make Draco and Virginia fulfill the prophecy before then. Maybe then we can save Draco from that horrifying fate," answered Dumbledore. Professors Snape and McGonagall nodded and stood to leave. "Get them together as much as possible," said Dumbledore as they walked out of his office._**

"Golden Snitch"

Ginny entered the Gryffindor Common Room. It was nearly empty – mainly just couples. Ginny closed her eyes and sighed – she wanted to be one of those girls more than anything. She saw Harry and Lavender cuddled up by the fire – Hermione and Ron kissing by the bookshelf. She rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs to her dormitory.

Angelique and Joelle were sound asleep when Ginny walked into the room. Amara and Chantal were sitting on Ginny's bed waiting for her to return. Ginny sat down with them without saying anything. "Was it that bad?" asked Amara. "What did he make you do?" asked Chantal, concerned. "I just had to clean the classroom with no magic – but the worst part was Draco was there too!" said Ginny. She sighed loudly and fell back onto her bed. "Gin, you okay?" asked Amara. "Huh? Yeah, I'm just fine," answered Ginny. "You sure? You just called Malfoy - Draco," said Chantal.

Ginny sat up quickly and had to hold onto the bed to steady herself. "I WHAT?" she practically yelled. Luckily, Angelique and Joelle didn't wake up. Now Amara looked concerned as well. "Gin, did something happen in detention?" asked Chantal. "No… Malfoy finished my side of the bookshelf because he hit my cuts," she answered. Chantal and Amara looked at each other, stunned. "Malfoy was nice to you?" asked Amara, still stunned.

Ginny nodded slowly, looking down at her sheets. "Wow," muttered Chantal. "What else happened?" asked an interested Amara. Ginny considered telling them about the sensation she felt when Draco's arm had bumped into her. She decided not to when she remember it hadn't happened before when she had bumped into him on the platform or in the corridor. "No, nothing."

"Alright. Goodnight, Gin," said Amara as she climbed off Ginny's bed and into her own, closing the curtains. "Yeah, night," said Chantal as she did the same as Amara. "Night," Ginny said as she climbed into her sheets and pulled them up to her chest. _What the bloody hell is going on?_ she asked herself. 

She stared up at the ceiling – wanting to fall asleep as soon as possible. However, tonight the ceiling didn't calm her. She hummed her mother's song and closed her eyes. This didn't work either. It was the first time it hadn't worked. Ginny's thoughts were bombarded with the face of Draco Malfoy – her worst enemy, but tonight – she didn't care.

Something was going on – she knew it would have to stop. She could not start having feelings for that stupid git, but she decided it wouldn't be too terrible if it lasted only a single night. She closed her eyes once more – with thoughts of a certain platinum blonde Slytherin. She smiled blissfully to herself without even realizing it and quickly fell asleep, for the first time without humming her song.

Ginny felt someone shaking her shoulder. She growled and turned onto her back. Immediately, her hand reached up to her eyes and rubbed all the blurriness out. She opened her eyes to be greeted by a very awake Chantal. "Come on, Gin! Time for breakfast!" she said, cheerfully. Ginny just stared at her blonde haired best friend. "What the bloody hell? Let me sleep, Chan!" Chantal shook her head. "Sorry, Ginny, babe. Time to wake up."

This time Ginny gave in and got up. Chantal smiled at her achievement. "Well, I'll meet you in the Great Hall." Ginny nodded and grabbed her clothes. She didn't bother taking a shower – she was still too tired. She dressed quickly, brushed her hair, and threw it up messily, grabbed her books for her classes and shoved them in her bag. She sighed and walked out of the dormitory. The Common Room was utterly empty. She walked through the portrait and into the hallway.

Once her foot hit the hallway's floor she heard footsteps behind her. "Ah, hello, Little Weasel." She didn't even need to turn to face the voice to know who it belonged to. Draco Malfoy. Of course, she couldn't even go one day without having to be bothered by the stupid git. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny spat, now glaring at the boy. Draco slowly looked her up and down, smirked, and walked away without another word.

_What the bloody hell is going on?!_ Ginny screamed to herself. "Ugh! Stupid Malfoy!" She stormed off to the Great Hall – with tons of thoughts going through her head. None of which she understood.

**Author's Notes****: Whoohoo! Chapter 2 is now up!! I hope you guys like this chapter! I do… but then again I wrote it. *Sigh...* Well, please review me! I just love reviews! They help so much… they get me motivated to write… so if you like this… review so you can get more as soon as possible! Oh, and while you're waiting for chapter 3 check out my other Fics! **

**Emerald_Storm1 ~ Thanks for reviewing again! I'm glad you like this!**


	4. Author's Note

**Just an author's note guys… don't get too excited. I dunno when I'll get a chance to update because next weekend and the weekend after that is kind of booked… Whoohoo… because of my birthday! Anyways… review me… or read my other stories… they aren't as good as this one… I don't think anyway… but read them anyway!! Oh yeah and…**

**Happy 16th Birthday Tom Felton!!! I love you!!!**

**He will be mine… yep yep… he will…**


	5. Confusing Thoughts And A Little Diary

**+*+*+*+**

**Disclaimer:****  I don't own it… you don't sue… the genius J.K. Rowling owns it. Oh, and Beyonce owns the song…**

**Rated:****  PG-13… er… yep…**

**Author's Notes:****  Umm… now you read… after that you review. Yes, I know the song's a bit new… especially since the story is supposed to be in 1997 but I couldn't help it, it just came into my head and I had to do it!**

**+*+*+*+**

**Chapter 3:  Confusing Thoughts And A Little Diary**

Ginny walked out of her last class of the day. Charms with the Ravenclaws. She hadn't been able to pay close attention like she usually had. She was bombarded with thoughts of Draco Malfoy. She shuddered and tightly shut her eyes. _Get out of my head, Ferret!_ she thought, angrily. She walked off toward her dorm to change before wondering around alone on the grounds of Hogwarts. Her friends would be utterly upset if they knew she had been wondering around alone but she really needed time to herself to get Draco out of her head.

Ginny climbed the many flights of stairs until she finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Phoenix," she said softly and the portrait flew open revealing the Gryffindor Common Room. She walked into the crowded room but no one seemed to notice. However, Ginny wasn't surprised, they ignored her all the time. The Dream Team was probably off somewhere trying to solve some kind of evil mystery involving Voldemort while everyone else in Gryffindor didn't care about Ginny or even knew who she was – besides her friends but even they seemed a bit preoccupied lately.

She walked up the staircase to the sixth year girl's dormitories. It was completely empty and Ginny smiled slyly to herself. The room was empty which meant none of her friends were there to hassle her into doing something with them.  She hummed happily to herself as she rummaged quickly through her messy trunk trying to find something decent to wear. She finally decided on something comfortable and pulled out some low rise jeans, a pink tank top, and a tiny black sweater. She reached under her bed and pulled out her black adidas.

Wearing her new outfit and a tiny bit of makeup, Ginny walked out of her dormitory to take a long walk around the lake to clear her head. The lake had a weird calming effect on Ginny – it was just peaceful out there, unlike her home or the common room. Right before she reached the portrait to leave she heard someone call her name. "Ginny!"

_Oh, what now?_ Ginny thought, sighing. She turned around and found herself face to face with the Gryffindor Know-It-All, Hermione Granger. "I think Harry's out walking the halls looking for you," she said quickly before walking off toward Ginny's brother, Ron. The sixth year redhead turned and walked out of the packed common room before someone else had enough time to bother her. She didn't have time to worry about Harry Potter. She was over him entirely. Why didn't anyone understand that? The truth was that she had gotten over Harry before he had even asked her out during her fifth year. The things he did just made her want to scream. He simply waited too long to figure out that she had feelings for him.

Ginny walked around the halls humming to herself. Humming and singing – music in general – made her forget all of her problems. It calmed her just like the lake did. Music and the lake - Ginny's secret pleasures that she shared with no one but herself. Once she reached a corridor that was completely empty she began to sing softly to herself while she walked slowly. "You whisper softly in my ear. Makes me unwind. The way you touch me lets me know you're mine. I'd rather be with you because I love the way you scream my name."

Someone who had been following the youngest Weasley since she left the Gryffindor Common Room heard her begin to sing some kind of Muggle song. That someone heard it all and decided to finally make their presence known. "VIRGINIA!" that someone yelled from behind the little singing redhead. 

The voice was familiar but she just couldn't place it with a face. Ginny stopped walking – practically stopped breathing. Someone had just heard her singing. Not even her mother had ever heard her sing. She bit her lip and started to turn around slowly. She wasn't sure she wanted to know who it was. _Should I just run?_ Ginny asked herself. _No,_ she answered. She gulped when she saw the smirking face down the hall. Draco Malfoy began walking slowly down the corridor toward her now completely still body. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, glaring at the boy dressed completely in black.

Draco smirked and leaned down near her ear, "Well, you said you loved the way I screamed your name." Ginny felt his warm breath on her neck as he whispered in her ear. She bit down on her lip again – _what in the world is he doing?_ He lightly rubbed his hand on her cheek and started walking casually off down the corridor with his robes billowing out behind him. Ginny stayed where she was – she couldn't move even if she wanted to, she was in utter shock. Draco turned around smirking, "See you around, Little Weasel."

Without breathing, Ginny stayed right where Draco had left her. Her mouth was hanging open slightly and her hands were beginning to shake from the lack of air circulating through her body. She tried to come up with some kind of a comeback but it seemed as if her brain had completely stopped functioning. She was thinking her hardest trying to come up with some kind of insult to throw at the Ferret, but by the time she was even able to come out of her shocked-state, he was gone.

"Hey! Ginny?" yelled someone, unfortunately it wasn't the Slytherin Prince. This voice Ginny recognized with no problem at all. It was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. _Oh, Merlin! Why?_ Ginny asked herself. Suddenly, Ginny thought of the perfect plan. A plan to show Harry she didn't want him any longer, a plan to show everybody else she didn't want Harry anymore, and most of all, a plan to show everyone she wasn't just timid little Ginny Weasley any longer.

Draco walked toward the dungeons, where the Slytherin Common Room was located, fingering Ginny's journal carefully. _Silly little Weaselette. Making it so easy for someone to steal stupid little things from her,_ Draco thought as he finally reached the entrance to the Common Room. "Dark Mark," he said casually. The entrance opened and he strolled in, looking around the room intently. The room was crowded but once he walked in the eyes of every girl landed on him immediately. Pansy got up from the couch where she had been snogging heavily with Travis Malvado, a seventh year Slytherin beater.

"Hey Draco," she said, running her hand up and down his muscular chest. "Pansy, fuck off. I'm busy," he said, pushing her off of him. Pansy landed on the cold hard floor and glared up at Draco with tears forming in her eyes. "But Draco, I thought you loved me," she whined. Draco cringed at the sound of her horrid high-pitched voice and looked at Pansy with disgust. "Just because we fucked one time does not mean I love you," he said harshly, before walking up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.

He pushed open the door of the dormitory and found no one there. He smirked as he closed and locked the door behind him. He wanted to be left alone to read about Weaselette's pathetic little life. He sat down at his desk and opened the diary to the very first page.

_15th June 1997_

_I promised myself at the end of my first year at Hogwarts that I would by no means write in a journal again. I expect things change but I need someplace where I can vent my frustrations. _

_I am still terrified that something will happen seeing as I am writing in this journal Ron bought me in my second year but I presume I should start taking more chances. I had a visit with Dumbledore this afternoon about me starting to write in a journal again. He said it was entirely up to me and it may or may not make things better. My therapy sessions with Remus Lupin are going satisfactory. _

_Things here at 'You-Know-Where' are just dandy as well. Harry still isn't over the incident of his fifth year. I expect it will take a long time to recuperate – hopefully it doesn't take as long as I am taking. Harry and I were going together for quite a while but he broke up with me earlier this evening. He said it was just too hard for him – with the incident and all. _

_I had another nightmare last night – that might've been what brought on the breakup. I woke up screaming and Harry came running into the bedroom. I think I scare him. From time to time I feel like he still thinks I'm – well you know – under the spell of the journal._

_Always and Forever, _

_Virginia Weasley_

Draco looked up from the old journal; his smirk was gone and his hair was a bit of a mess from running his hand through it. "What in the world is she talking out?" he asked the empty room. He leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. "Weaselette's just exaggerating. Maybe she's writing a story," he said, smirking yet again. "Merlin, what kind of incident would make her need therapy?" he finally asked the large vacant room. Sighing, he picked up the journal again and turned the page.

_17th June 1997_

_I had another dream last night…_

_I was in the Chamber. Tom was there. He smiled at me. His purely evil smile. I hate that smile. I felt chills creep up my spine when I saw him. He told me it was time. Time for what? I asked him. He didn't answer. He just smiled that horridly evil smile._

_I woke up right away. Sweat pouring down my body. I was freezing. As if I had really been back in the Chamber. I'd never want to go back there. I wouldn't be able to handle it. What is it time for? I don't understand. Merlin, what is it time for? Is he coming back for me?_

_Dumbledore said he had given me some of his power through that journal. Does he want it back? Am I part of him forever? Oh, Merlin! Please, what is it time for? What's going to happen? I need to stop whatever it is…_

_Always and Forever,_

_Virginia Weasley_

"Tom?" Draco asked himself. "I've heard that name before," he said, "Something father said – someone father knows." He looked around the room, trying to remember where he had heard that name before. He stopped in shock; chills ran up and down his spine. He remembered – his father used to tell him stories about him. Stories to make Draco as evil as him. "Tom Marvolo Riddle," he said simply. "Lord Voldemort."

"What the fuck would he want with the Weaselette?" he yelled into the empty dormitory. He knew he'd have to find out because he knew Voldemort wanted him too. For what? He had no idea… 

**+*+*+**

**Thanks to these people for reviewing!**

**… Libby … Ginny23 … Mariz … Hplova4eva … **

**… RebelDream2222 … yoshi09 … Bunny / Sailor Moon … **

**… Cheese Master77 … marylani …**

**Author's Notes:**

**Whoohoo! Chapter 3 is finished! Hope you guys aren't mad that I took forever to get this done but I've been a bit busy. I started another DM/GW fic and I think it's really good. Maybe you should check it out! Please review me for this fic and that one! Thanks! This chapter is a little shorter but this is all I need for this one… next chapter will be longer… promise!**

**.+* Natalia *+.**


End file.
